


SOUL MATE

by Yu_Keeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Keeh/pseuds/Yu_Keeh
Summary: Bersamamu, aku belajar menjadi pengkhianat.Dan rasanya tidak seburuk yang kukira.Bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan menjadi pendosa.





	SOUL MATE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphin123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aphin123).



**Apakah Cinta?**

**Lalu aku bertemu denganmu**

**(Andrei Aksana—Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Malam)**

**.**

**.**

**SOUL MATE**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Quotes belong to respective author(s)**

**Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Malam © Andrei Aksana**

**Untuk Seorang Perempuan yang Memintaku Menjadi Hujan © Bernard Batubara**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**Happy Birthday, Aphin**

**.**

**.**

_—Levi—_

_Waktu adalah yang paling hidup._

_Bahkan ketika ciptaan lain berhenti mengecap kebaikannya_ _, ia kekal._

_Ya, ia kekal._

_Dan karenanya aku di sini. Menangisi keterlambatanku menemuimu._

.

Bandara adalah tempat yang aneh. Kau akan menemukan tangis perpisahan sekaligus pertemuan di satu tempat ini. Namun, bagi Levi Ackerman, bandara adalah perbatasan. Perbatasan antara rumahnya di Apartemen pusat kota Los Angeles dan kediamannya sebagai seorang petualang di tanah-tanah asing benua lain.

Metropolis dan hingar bingarnya tak pernah menarik perhatian Levi. Dan karenanya ia memilih untuk tidak sering-sering pulang ke kota asalnya. Hidup terlalu pendek untuk dihabiskan dengan menetap di satu lokasi, juga untuk menjalani kehidupan yang terlalu tertata seperti kereta yang hanya mengikuti rel semata.

“Hei. Aku di sini.”

Sebagaimana kebanyakan orang yang telah melalui banyak pertemuan dan perpisahan yang kasual di bandara, Levi tidak pernah benar-benar menghargai momen yang baginya sudah sangat biasa ini. Sambutan seorang kawan ada di sana hanya karena Levi butuh tempat singgah sementara sampai apartemennya yang sudah terlalu lama ditinggal bisa dihuni kembali.   

“Hn.” Levi  balas melambaikan tangan pada sahabat karib yang menjemputnya.

Di tengah kebisingan, pria pirang tampak mencolok. Aura alpha kuat dan berkuasa yang menyaingi aura Levi sendiri membuat mayoritas beta dan omega di sana mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Berdiri bersisian, membuat keduanya tampak seperti pemandangan yang hanya akan kau lihat di halaman Vogue atau Bazzar. Tak berbeda dengan dua selebritis yang berjalan penuh kharisma di atas karpet merah.  

Sayangnya Levi Ackerman hanya seorang sutradara yang memilih berlaga di belakang kamera . Sementara Erwin Smith memilih menjadi pengusaha dengan modal otak dagang dan koneksi keluarganya.

“Senang melihatmu kembali. Sudah dua tahun ya.” Mereka berjalan bersama melewati lorong bandara, menuju tempat parkir di mana mobil Erwin diparkir. Seorang supir dengan seragam licin tanpa kerut membungkuk hormat pada mereka berdua, lekas membukakan bagasi tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba lagi.

“Dua tahun yang kurasa lebih berharga dibanding satu dua minggu di kota membosankan ini.” Levi berkata seraya melemparkan isi kereta barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Mendengar jawaban Levi, Erwin tertawa. “Makan malamlah denganku hari ini, Levi. Istri dan anakku akan sangat senang menyambutmu. Aku sangat kecewa kau tidak dapat datang ke pernikahan kami.”

 Senyum di wajah pengusaha asal Amerika itu secerah yang Levi ingat dari memori masa kuliah mereka. Selalu optimis dan cerah. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang tak luput dari mata jeli sang sutradara adalah bagaimana mata biru yang dulu selalu kalem dan menilai itu kini dipenuhi emosi yang asing.

Cinta? Mungkin.  Levi merasa perlu memuji siapapun yang kini jadi penghangat ranjang Erwin karena sudah bisa membuat alpha tak berperasaan itu jadi lebih manusiawi.

“Kau kirim undangan saat aku tengah _shooting_ di tengah gurun Sahara. Kau pasti gila,” Levi membalas dengan datar. “Aku terima undanganmu dua bulan setelah resepsi. Kau terima kadoku kan?”

“Yeah. Jam tangan _couple_. Taruhan, bukan kau yang memilih.” Erwin tertawa kecil, memamerkan jam yang kini melingkar di pergelangannya. “Di kartu ucapan kau hanya menulis kata ‘Selamat’. Istriku tak percaya ketika kukatakan kau adalah _partner in crime_ -ku semasa kuliah.”

“Petra yang memilih.” Levi mengakui dengan nada tak acuh. Supir menutup bagasi setelah tas terakhir berpindah dari kereta barang ke dalamnya. Levi menghempaskan diri di kursi penumpang senyaman mungkin. “Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak menulis ‘turut berduka cita’ di kartunya.”

Erwin sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Sudah terbiasa dengan cara Levi menanggapinya dengan kalimat yang terkesan kasar walau maksudnya tidak demikian.

“Jadi bagaimana kau dan Petra?” Erwin bertanya setengah basa-basi. “Omega seperti dia jarang ada. Pengertian dan sabar menghadapimu.”

“Bohong kalau beritanya tidak sampai ke tempatmu.” Levi membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.  “Aku dan dia bubar. Sudah setengah tahun.”

“Aku masih mendoakan kau dan dia bisa berbaikan.” Erwin menghela napas. “Aku sudah punya keluarga. Dan aku bahagia. Kuharap kau sebagai temanku juga bisa merasakan yang seperti itu.”

“Siapapun istrimu itu, kurasa dia cukup hebat untuk menundukanmu.” Levi tertawa mengejek. “Akhirnya bertemu _soul mate_ huh?”

_Soul mate_ —pasangan jiwa. Seseorang yang akan menggenapi keberadaanmu. Belahan jiwa yang membuatmu tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang utuh.

Topik yang dulu selalu mereka tertawakan. Karena, hei, alpha selalu berada di kasta tertinggi. Konsep ‘dilengkapi’ oleh seorang omega, bagi mereka berdua adalah lelucon.  Yang terhebat tak pernah butuh untuk dilengkapi lagi.

“Yah…” Erwin tersenyum lagi. “Eren istimewa. Apa yang ada di antara aku dan dia tidak seperti mitos tentang _soulmate_. Tapi dia membuatku bahagia dan bagiku hanya itu yang penting.”

“Ho… Kau jadi cengeng.” Levi mendenguskan tawa mengejek. Siapa menyangka Erwin Smith bisa sebegini tergila-gila pada seorang omega? Yang jelas bukan Levi.

“Eren istimewa.” Erwin menegaskan sekali lagi, entah sengaja atau tidak, membanggakan istrinya. “Kau akan mengerti saat bertemu dengannya.”

“Aku masih ingin mengucapkan turut berduka.” Levi bertopang dagu, sarkastik selalu. “Kau mungkin beruntung. Tapi omega itu sial sekali berdampingan denganmu.”

.

_—Eren—_

_Aku tidak merasa salah mencintainya._

_Sampai aku bertemu denganmu._

.

Christa adalah anak yang manis. Malaikat dalam hidup Eren Smith. Putrinya yang berharga, yang membuat Eren lupa bahwa dulu dia begitu benci karena terlahir dengan ‘omega’ sebagai gender sekundernya.

Dan Erwin… Jangan mulai bertanya tentang pria itu karena Eren tidak akan habis membahas rasa sukanya menjadi satu kitab dengan tebal menyaingi buku-buku kalkulus laknat yang dulu harus dibawanya semasa kuliah.

Bersama Erwin, Eren mulai belajar melupakan rasa bencinya terhadap dirinya sendiri yang selalu lemah tak berdaya di siklus _heat_ -nya. Erwin yang mengajarinya bahwa hanya karena pada periode tertentu gairah menguasainya sampai ia memohon-mohon untuk disetubuhi, bukan berarti Eren murahan. Erwin yang menempatkan sebagai seseorang yang berharga alih-alih mesin pencetak keturunan semata.

Yang membawa Eren keluar dari rumah orangtuanya dengan kehormatan sebagai seorang pengantin, dan memberikannya cincin emas yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya sebagai bukti.

“Christa…” Eren menggendong putrinya  yang asyik menekan tuts piano sembarangan sampai menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan melodi sumbang. “Sssh… Papa akan segera pulang. Bersikaplah yang manis. Pada teman papa juga jangan bertingkah macam-macam, oke?”

Christa kecil tentu belum memahami apa yang Eren katakan. Tapi melihat Christa tertawa dan bagaimana tangan kecilnya menepuk pipi Eren, sudah membuatnya senang lebih dari apapun.

Eren yakin sekali, jika reinkarnasi itu benar adanya, maka tentu di kehidupan yang lalu dia mungkin seorang pahlawan atau seorang dermawan. Kehidupannya di masa kini amat sempurna.

Eren dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka juga suara para pelayan yang menyambut tuan besar mereka. Diketatkannya pelukannya pada tubuh Christa dan ia melangkah cepat-cepat untuk menyongsong suaminya.

“Hai.” Erwin yang baru saja menyerahkan mantel musim gugurnya pada butler mereka tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Eren membalas dengan senyum sama hangatnya. Pemuda itu lekas berlari dalam pelukan Erwin ketika melihat gesture tangan yang terbuka lebar menyambutnya.

Namun rasa tak nyaman menyergapnya ketika berada di dalam pelukan Erwin.

Ada harum yang berbeda. Harum yang tak seharusnya ia sadari karena kini ia adalah omega yang telah terikat. Seharusnya, hanya aroma Erwin yang tertangkap hidungnya.

Tapi kenapa…?

Ketika Eren menoleh ke balik punggung suaminya, barulah ia mengerti.

**.**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan**

**segala kemustahilan,**

**bahkan ketika kemungkinan**

**menjadi mustahil.**

**(Andrei Aksana—Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Malam)**

**.**

_—Levi—_

_Kenapa waktu memilih untuk mempertemukan kita ketika aku tak bisa lagi memilikimu?_

.

Levi mengakui bahwa konsep pasangan jiwa adalah hal yang selalu ia ejek. Diremehkannya legenda yang menjadi impian setiap omega dan beta juga mungkin sebagian alpha di dunia ini. Baginya, ia sempurna sejak awal. Utuh dan tak perlu dilengkapi lagi dengan keberadaan siapapun juga.

Karma menamparnya tepat di depan muka. Seolah ditinju oleh kepalan tangan pegulat tak kasat mata, Levi jatuh. Sejatuh-jatuhnya.

“Eren Smith.” Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyambut jabat tangan Levi dengan sedikit kaku. Salah tingkah dan kentara tak nyaman. Seperti baru saja bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat menakutkan.

Tentu saja. Tak mungkin getaran ini dirasakan hanya oleh Levi seorang diri. Eren menyadari percikan itu pula. Letup kecil dalam dada yang membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Gravitasi yang tak bisa dilawan hadir di sana. Seolah masing-masing dari mereka selama ini adalah dua balon gas yang terbang bebas di udara yang baru tahu bagaimana rasanya berpijak di atas bumi.

Kemudian sesal timbul di sudut hati karena semuanya terlambat.

Eren telah dimiliki Erwin. Seutuhnya, jiwa dan raga oleh Erwin, sahabat karib Levi sendiri. Dan Christa ada di sana, mengukuhkan ikatan itu. Lebih jelas dibanding tanda kepemilikan yang menghiasi tengkuk pasangan itu.

“Levi.” Levi berusaha agar tangan itu balas menjabat dengan mantap. Tidak peduli bahwa dalam dirinya, hadir bisikan alpha-nya. Primitif dan posesif. Berkata berulang-ulang.

_Milikku. Milikku. Harusnya kau jadi milikku._

“Levi Ackerman. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

.

_—Eren—_

_Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kurasa mereka benar._

_Aku murah. Bahkan teramat murah, untukmu._

_._

Makan malam itu berjalan dengan ganjil. Tak ada yang lebih ditakuti Eren dibanding Erwin yang menyadari keanehan antara dirinya dan Levi.

“Kau harus coba masakan Eren.” Erwin tampak tak terganggu dengan Eren yang rikuh dan Levi yang kelewat diam ketika mengunyah hidangan. Tapi Eren terlalu mengenal Erwin untuk tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Satu langkah yang salah, maka semua akan berkahir tak menyenangkan.

Christa menyibukan Eren sepanjang jam makan. Batita cantik itu menumpahkan es krim yang merupakan hidangan penutup ke kemeja mahal Erwin. Erwin yang terlalu mencintai putrinya tidak marah sedikitpun. Bahkan masih sempat menggelitiki putrinya itu sebelum undur diri untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri juga mengganti baju Christa. 

Kecanggungan yang semula berusaha ditutupi dan hanya cair ketika Erwin hadir di antara mereka, muncul ke permukaan. Kental di udara. Dan Eren harus bersyukur tak ada pelayan yang hadir di sana untuk melaporkan atmosfer ganjil ini pada Erwin.

“Eren…” Panggilan Levi membuat Eren mendadak waspada.

Ketika Eren mengangkat padangannya untuk melihat Levi, didapatinya pria itu menyesap anggur merah dari gelas berkaki tingginya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Eren. Mata mereka bertemu dan segalanya terasa sempurna, seaneh kedengarannya.

“…Tolong,” Eren menelan ludah. Dikepalkannya tangan di atas pangkuan. “Jangan katakan apapun.”

_Pada Erwin. Atau pada siapapun._

“Tak mungkin itu kulakukan.” Balas Levi dingin. “Kau tahu apa yang aku tahu.”

_Ya. Dan karenanya aku menjadi takut. Karena aku kini sadar bahwa aku lahir untuk mencintaimu._

.

**Jatuh cintalah, katamu**

**agar kita tidak**

**saling bertarung siapa sebenarnya**

**yang paling patah hati**

**(Bernard Batubara—Untuk Seorang Perempuan yang Memintaku Menjadi Hujan)**

.

_—Levi—_

_Bersamamu, aku belajar menjadi pengkhianat._

_Dan rasanya tidak seburuk yang kukira._

_Bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan menjadi pendosa._

_._

“Ini salah.”

“Kita hanya bicara berdua.” Levi mengedikan bahu. “Tak pernah ada yang salah dari itu.”

“Dengan kau memelukku, seorang istri dari pria lain. Sahabatmu sendiri.” Eren menghela napas. Disembunyikannya wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. “Ini salah.”

Pasangan alpha dan omega diikat dengan rantai tak kasat mata. Sumpah yang sekali terbentuk untuk selamanya, tanda yang dibubuhkan di tengkuk masing-masing sebagai segel kepemilikan. Yang membuat Eren tak bisa menerima orang lain lagi, seingin apapun dia melakukannya.

“Tapi aku mencintaimu.”

_Dan terlalu banyak tetapi dalam hidup kita._

_”_ Aku juga.” Eren mendesah. “Tapi…”

“Cukup.”

Andai dinding apartemen bertelinga, dan jendela juga pintu dapat bicara seperti mulut manusia, maka mungkin mereka tengah tertawa. Mentertawakan dua orang yang hidupnya terlalu penuh drama.

Levi mendekap Eren erat. Berharap agar Eren tak perlu pulang menemui Erwin.

“Jangan membauiku.” Eren meronta. “Erwin akan tahu.”

“Tidak. Dia tidak akan tahu.” Levi berkata mantap sementara menggosokan ujung hidungnya ke belakang telinga Eren. Dingin malam musim gugur dan hujan yang turun di luar sana membuat Eren punya alasan pulang terlambat ke rumahnya sendiri, Levi mensyukuri itu.

Andaikan pun malam ini cerah adanya, Levi siap menawarkan diri menjadi penulis scenario handal bagi Eren agar bisa menghindari interogasi Erwin.

“Levi…” Eren melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. “Aku harus pulang.”

“Hujan.” Levi bersikeras tidak melepaskan tangan Eren sekalipun pemuda itu telah beranjak dari pangkuannya. “Kau punya alasan untuk tinggal di sini. Semalam saja. Erwin tak akan tahu.”

Eren menggelengkan kepala. “Levi, aku—”

Levi tidak membiarkan kalimat itu selesai. Ditariknya Eren mendekat, didorongnya belakang kepala pemuda itu padanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling melekat.

Aroma Erwin tinggal di tubuh Eren. Dan itu membuat Levi geram. Ciuman mereka menjelaskan hal itu pada Eren. Terlebih ketika Eren didorong hingga rebah ke sofa, tak berdaya melawan karena feromon Levi kini memerangkapnya.

_Kau milikku_ -Levi berkata tanpa suara. Dekatnya jarak antara bibirnya dan Eren yang terlepas saat mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak mereka bisa usai ciuman yang mencuri napas itu, membuat Eren mendengarnya. Begitu jelas seolah Levi sedang meneriakan deklarasi itu di atas bukit sehingga bunyinya bergema.

Memalingkan wajah, Eren mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tanda ikatan-nya terasa sakit. Seolah menghukumnya yang menerima Levi, dan mecegahnya berbuat lebih jauh.

Eren tahu bagaimana gesturnya itu melukai Levi.

“Maafkan aku, Levi.”

.

_—Eren—_

_Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu._

_Andai saja ada kesempatan kedua._

_Terlalu banyak yang harus diperbaiki di antara kita_

_Andai saja…_

_._

“Jangan menangis.” Levi mengusap sudut mata Eren. “Aku tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan aku tidak meminta itu.”

Eren tidak bisa memberikan sebuah hubungan yang sempurna pada Levi. Tidak bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya walau hatinya jelas sudah menjadi milik Levi seorang. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur menjadi milik Erwin seorang.

“Aku ingin melakukannya. Kau tahu…” Eren yang sekarang adalah Eren yang terbagi dua. Tapi tidak sama rata antara Erwin dan Levi. Levi memiliki cintanya, jiwanya. Jika pria itu meminta, Eren pun tidak keberatan memberikan nyawanya.

Tapi Erwin memiliki tubuhnya, ikatan sah dengannya. Yang mana jika diputuskan secara paksa, akan melibatkan pengadilan, keluarga, dan jelas mencoreng reputasi pria itu. Padahal Erwin sama sekali tak bersalah.

Dan Christa. Oh, jangan bertanya bagaimana Eren tidak mungkin mampu meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa.”

Bersama Erwin, Eren selalu tertawa. Dulu.

Kini kebersamaanya dengan Erwin hanya membuatnya menangis.

Atau tidak? Apakah Levi yang membuatnya menangis? Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kenapa alpha dan omega tidak sekalian terlahir dengan nama pasangan mereka tercetak jelas di tengkuk? Andai demikian, tentu Eren tidak akan pernah menyerahkan lebih dulu tempat sakral itu pada Erwin untuk ditandai.

Kenapa _soul mate_ tidak benar-benar menjadi legenda semata saja? Jika begitu, maka Eren akan bertahan pada kebahagiaannya. Pada keberuntungan yang membawa Erwin mencintainya.

“Aku tidak meminta lebih dari waktumu saja, Eren.” Levi meraih tangan yang menutupi bibir itu. Bibir yang telah menjadi candu baginya, bahkan sejak sebelum ia berhasil mengecap rasanya. Dibubuhkannya ciuman lembut pada jari jemarinya. Dan sakit hati kentara di matanya ketika ia mendapati cincin kawin Eren masih melingkar di sana, tanda bahwa Levi terlalu terlambat.

Eren sudah tak bisa jadi miliknya.

“Katakan pada Erwin…” Levi berbisik ketika mendekapnya. Frustrasi mengalir dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren sendiri, lebih baik dan alami dibanding bagaimana Eren merasa bisa memahami Erwin dulu ketika pertama kali mereka menyatu. “Kau tidak bisa pulang. Hujan terlalu deras. Dan kau terjebak.”

.

**Jika aku jadi hujan**

**Aku akan jadi hujan yang menjebak**

**Dua kekasih di dalam kamar**

**Ketika salah satunya ingin pulang**

**Menemui kekasihnya yang lain**

**(Bernard Batubara—Untuk Seorang Perempuan yang Memintaku Menjadi Hujan)**

**.**

_—Erwin—_

_Demi menjagamu di sisiku, aku siap berpura-pura bodoh. Berakting menjadi idiot tidak sesulit itu._

_Hanya sesakit ini._

_._

Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?—itu pertanyaan yang dulu pernah dilemparkan salah satu koleganya. Dilumuri terang-terangan oleh rasa penasaran dan juga rasa gusar karena Erwin menolak putra omeganya yang ia tawarkan sebagai kandidat pasangan yang potensial.

Erwin masih jelas mengingat bagaimana ia menjawabnya dengan senyum. Kejujurannya—kata Erwin saat itu. Kejujuran yang tak pernah ia temukan di manapun. Dan betapa payahnya Eren dalam berbohong. Kata Erwin, itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tapi sekarang, Erwin sedikit berharap Eren bisa berbohong. Sedikit saja.

Agar dia tidak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini. Erwin perlu bantuan agar bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri. Karena sekuat apapun, dia tetap kalah, pada rasa sakit tak kasat yang juga tak bisa diperangi.

_‘Aku tidak bisa pulang, maaf. Hujan lebat dan mobil Sasha mogok.’—received at 07.09 pm._

Mengatasnamakan sepupunya yang tinggal jauh di pinggiran kota, Eren memang mengalami kemajuan dalam berbohong. Tapi sayang, ia belum bisa mengelabui Erwin.

_‘Tidak mau kujemput saja?’— read at 07.12 pm._

_‘Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang besok pagi. Christa sudah tidur?’— received at 07.13 pm._

  _‘Nyenyak sekali. Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok. Sweet dreams’—read at 07.14 pm._

Erwin meletakan ponselnya di meja samping ranjang. Dipandanginya wajah Christa yang malam ini ngotot ingin tidur berpeluk dengan papanya. Erwin tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Eren. Tapi ia lebih tidak sudi membayangkan hidup Eren tanpa Christa dan sebaliknya.

Ia mungkin adalah kerikil pengganggu. Tapi Christa… Oh sungguh, dia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya hidup dengan keluarga yang cacat dan timpang. Apalagi jika ia sampai harus membenci Eren.

_Maaf, Eren._ Erwin membatin seraya mengecup dahi putrinya yang lelap. _Karena terlalu mencintaimu dan juga putri kita. Aku masih tidak ingin melepaskanmu._

**.**

**Cinta yang begitu**

**Cinta yang terlalu**

**Begitulah aku terlalu**

**mencintaimu**

**(Andrei Aksana—Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Malam)**

**.**

_—Levi—_

_Kusadari impianku ternyata sederhana saja._

_Terbangun dengan dirimu_

_Lelap di sisiku_

_Dalam dekapku_

_._

Levi mengamati wajah damai itu tanpa bosan. Seolah ingin mengukir pemandangan itu abadi dalam memori. Jarinya berlari menyusuri pipi, ke ujung alis, pucuk hidung, mengusap halus bibir tipis selembut beledu.

“Hn…” Mata yang semula terpejam perlahan membuka.

“Pagi,” sapa Levi. 

Eren terbangun dengan wajah lelah. Senyumnya dipaksakan. Padahal Levi hanya menciumnya saja. Dan memeluknya erat sepanjang malam.

Tapi tubuhnya—tubuh yang sudah dimiliki Erwin—memutuskan untuk menghukum Eren. Dengan rasa sakit. Dengan rasa dingin yang mengigit tulang seolah tidur saling dekap dan hangat selimut adalah kesia-siaan, tindakan bodoh untuk menghindari hukuman.

“Pagi, Levi…”

Levi menyadari hal itu juga. Sekalipun ia tahu, bahwa ia terlahir untuk Eren dan Eren untuknya.

Tanpa Erwin, alphanya, Eren perlahan menjadi lemah.

“Tidurmu nyenyak?”

“Aku bermimpi tentang Christa.”

_Begitu? Apakah saat kau kembali padanya, dan pada Erwin… Akankah kau bermimpi tentang aku?_

“Aku… harus pulang.”

“Mandilah. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Lalu biar kuantar.”

.

_—Eren—_

_Jangan cintai aku. Cintai aku._

_Entahlah. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tak mau tahu._

.

Eren mengira ia akan disambut hanya oleh pelayan dan rumah yang sepi. Erwin selalu sibuk dan sebelumnya, hal itu tak pernah jadi masalah. Kali ini bahkan, bisa dikatakan kesibukan Erwin memberi Eren keuntungan.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak berbohong hanya untuk satu malam bersama Levi, berada di dekapannya.

“Sudah pulang?”

Atau tidak. Eren terkesiap ketika melihat Erwin menuruni tangga dengan pakaian kasualnya. Tampak sama sekali tidak siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi dibiarkan turun dan membuatnya tampak beberapa tahun lebih muda, ketika Eren pertama bertemu dengannya dulu.

“Ya.” Eren memaksakan senyum. “Kau tidak ke kantor?”

“Aku tidak enak badan. Kuputuskan mengambil cuti.” Erwin menuruni tangga, mendekati Eren yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bersikap terlalu waspada sehingga mengundang kecurigaan.

“Sakit?”

“Mungkin karena perubahan cuaca.”

Eren bersyukur Erwin tidak curiga bahwa tubuhnya melemah karena Eren mengkhianatinya. Tanda pada tubuh sepasang alpha-omega bukan hiasan semata. Seperti satelit dan menara kendali, mereka terhubung kuat. Walau bukan soul mate sejati dan tanda itu tidak memampukan mereka membaca pikiran masing-masing, kekuatan ikatan itu ada di sana. Membuat Erwin sakit sama sepertinya.

Eren memeluk Erwin. Erwin membalasnya tanpa bertanya.

Eren tahu, ia masih mencintai pria ini. Hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Yang ia salah pahami sebagai cinta yang sejati sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Levi.

Tapi apa benar? Cinta yang seperti ini? Yang menutupi kesalahan? Yang bertahan karena tak tega meninggalkan? Yang dipaksa tumbuh di bawak tekanan tanggung jawab?

Entahlah. Untuk sementara, Eren tidak ingin mencari tahu.

**.**

**Kadang-kadang kita bisa terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan harapan**

**Percaya bahwa kau akan kembali dan mengisi ruang hening hariku**

**sama saja dengan percaya hujan bisa terbang naik ke langit**

**(Bernard Batubara—Untuk Seorang Perempuan yang Memintaku Menjadi Hujan)**

**.**

**FIN (or TBC, maybe)**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gantung? Biar maso aja sih. Ini hadiah ulang tahun buat orang maso soalnya. :p


End file.
